Aunque aveces lo olvide
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: — ¿Sabes? — Comenzó a hablar con suave voz—sigo siendo humano aunque a veces lo olvidó—Sentenció un una torcida sonrisa nostálgica y enigmática. Dejó el paraguas en mi mano y se alejó lentamente con elegancia. Poco a poco la lluvia se encargó de borrar su silueta, desvaneciéndose hacia el horizonte, mientras el agua cubría su cuerpo. -Suzalulu yaoi


Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo. A mi alrededor, grandes árboles verdes y jardines de hermosas rosas cubiertas por el brillo del rocío, que escurría lentamente en silencio. Acababa de llover y todo olía a tierra mojada y melancolía, como es típico de un día así, en el que sin importar porqué la lluvia trae una sensación reflexiva y deprimente, incluso nostálgica o cálida… a pesar de que el agua cala helada hasta los huesos. La brisa húmeda y gélida chocaba contra mi rostro; no me importó. Solo podía pensar en una cosa. Sé que me estoy haciendo idiota, sé que solo debería odiarlo, sé que él es Zero, pero no quiero creer que él sea tan inhumano y cruel, tan despreciable y malvado... tanto, que se me llena el alma y el corazón de ira y rabia hasta hacer hervir la sangre, llenándome de odio. Quiero odiarlo… pero no puedo, porque él… sigue siendo la persona de la que me enamoré.

Ahora vuelve a llover, las finas y heladas gotas que relucen entre el gris y desanimado cielo, caen en el suelo pavimentado. Solo caen y mueren… desearía tener una vida así tan efímera, con un propósito y sin sufrimiento. El agua que empezó suave, ahora me cubría por completo, empapando cada centímetro de piel y ropa. Mi cuerpo no paraba de castañear debido a lo bajo de la temperatura, pero de nuevo, no me importó. Mire el cielo con nostalgia. Como lo extraño…

— Lelouch…

— ¿Suzaku…?— Era su voz, su suave, seductora y grave voz, fue la suya la que resonó entre el ruido del agua cayendo y mis pensamientos. No lo pude evitar, lo miré con odio y frialdad, por alguna extraña razón, él sonrió por lo bajo, de no ser porque lo conozco hace tanto no habría notado jamás esa sutil y dulce sonrisa.

— Baka…si no te cubres te resfriarás—Me dijo en un sutil tono, con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios el poseedor de aquellos ojos amatistas tan hechizantes, fuertes y enigmáticos, mientras me acercaba su paraguas para compartirlo… como en una escena de manga shoujo.

— ¿Ah…?—Si recuperó sus recuerdos ¿Porqué se comporta así? El debería odiarme ¿Es otra estrategia? ¿O es solo que no me odia _como yo_…? ¿Como yo…? ¿yo en realidad lo odio? Notó mi desconcierto y solo sonrió con calidez y melancolía.

— ¿Sabes? — Comenzó a hablar con suave voz—sigo siendo humano aunque a veces lo olvidó—Sentenció un una torcida sonrisa nostálgica y enigmática. Dejó el paraguas en mi mano y se alejó lentamente con elegancia. Poco a poco la lluvia se encargó de borrar su silueta, desvaneciéndose hacia el horizonte, mientras el agua cubría su cuerpo.

Quedé totalmente confuso. No comprendí en lo absoluto a qué venía eso ni que quería decir. No era ninguna evidencia de que era Zero aún así… ¿Y si se refirió a eso? ¡rayos…! Mi mente se llenó de preguntas. Ya de por si es malo estar con el en mis pensamientos en cada momento, ahora tengo que buscarle un significado a eso… No es que sea muy complicado, tampoco es que yo sea muy estúpido ¿o si? No, solo desde el fondo de mi corazón tengo la esperanza de que signifique algo mas profundo que el sentido literal. A pesar de todo quiero creer, seguir confiando en él ciegamente, porque es lo que siento en mi maltrecho corazón.

Todo empezó porque quería protegerlo, enmendar mis pecados, dejar de ser tan egoísta como para buscar la muerte y serle de ayuda a alguien, ¿quien mejor que Lelouch y Nunnally? Pero ahora no sé porqué sigo ¿Será por lo mismo? ¿Quién falló? Dime…o jamás lo sabré.

Quiero creer que no soy la persona egoísta que hace todo solo para sentirse bien consigo misma, y no odiarse mas, para darle un significado a esta vida que odia y no desearía tener. Me trato de convencer de que hago todo por los demás, pero creo que solo pienso en mí aunque no quiera.

Quisiera olvidarlo todo, no recordarlo…dejar de sufrir, porque tengo la impresión de que si sigo pensando estas cosas lo terminaré lastimando. Tal vez… solo tal vez… yo también lo haya hecho sufrir. Aún recuerdo lo horrible que fue verlo llorar hace ocho años, jamás querría que se repitiera por mas rencor que le guardara. Es que simplemente no sé como rayos no puedo odiarlo y siento mi corazón estallar con tantas emociones, no logro entender porqué sigo amándole de esta manera, ciegamente, es demasiado intensa la sensación que hace que mis orbes se llenen de lágrimas. Es por eso que no me gustaría lastimarlo, si es que aún tiene sentimientos… me destrozaría.

Pero, ¿El todavía siente? Aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Yo extraño al verdadero Lelouch… al que es humano, el que sufre pero ama y sonríe… lo quiero a mi lado… esto es así… Zero es mi enemigo, pero Lelouch es Lelouch ¿No…? Aunque a veces crea que l perdí y ya no existe su verdadera esencia… luego caigo en cuenta que al cruzar su mirada con la mía, vuelvo a ver ese brillo cautivante como antes.

Porque aunque a veces lo olvide, siempre será, aunque solo en un rincón, Lelouch.

¿Será que me trató de decir que le importo…? ¿Incluso ahora…? No lo sé pero…

El viejo tiempo siguió dando sus pasos, que son lentos, pero a mí me pasaron tan rápido en este momento…en lo que mi mente se perdía en mil cavilaciones. Ya había anocheció, todo estaba en penumbras. Corrí sin razón alguna, sin pensar en nada. Con todas mis fuerzas. Al diablo Britania… ¡al diablo Euphie, al diablo los caballeros de asalto! ¡al diablo el geass y Zero! Yo quiero a mi narcisista y tierno príncipe.

Corrí y corrí, sin detenerme ni un segundo, hasta llegar a la puerta del consejo estudiantil, del lado en el que él vivía. Completamente exhausto y tratando de recuperar la respiración, toqué con desespero. Ansiaba como nunca había deseado algo ver su rostro perfecto, su aroma atrapante, perderme en su penetrante mirada y tenerlo en mis brazos…Aunque me vea como un amigo solamente, incluso si él me odia… la simple idea del rechazo me dolía… Pero en ese momento todas las dudas desaparecieron cuando abrió la puerta.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y como si las estrellas se alinearan, fue mágico, algo brilló. Su mirada amatista confundida y sorprendida frente a la mía que buscaba la suya con desespero, esta vez en mis orbes esmeralda no hubo odio ni rencor.

En un impulso, totalmente falto de conciencia, me abalancé hacia su frágil cuerpo y uní de golpe pero con delicadeza nuestros labios cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Lo tomé por la cintura y su desconcierto fue tal que quedó estático un buen rato. Cuando asustado me iba a alejar sentí unas delgados brazos rodear con elegancia mi cuello, y unos labios corresponder tímida pero dispuestamente, convirtiendo el beso en uno lleno de dulzura y nostalgia, se percibía un poco de tristeza y dolor, tal vez odio pero terminó en solo en calidez. Como un torbellino de emociones. Ha, teníamos que ser aún adolecentes…

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, unidos por un hilo de saliva, me alejé de él antes de que algo que lamentaría pasara.

— ¿S-sabes…?—comencé tímidamente—Tú sigues siendo lo mas importante para mí… aunque a veces lo olvide…—Dije con determinación acercándome a Lelouch para susurrar en su oído, se estremeció un poco, quedando totalmente sorprendido, confundido y sonrojado. Solo miró a la nada, se veía tierno así…

— ¿Soy alguien importante para ti…?—murmuró aún con la vista perdida, totalmente desconcertado. Mientras parpadeaba un par de veces se llevó los dedos a los labios y empezó a delinearlos y sentirlos con su dedo sin reaccionar a nada.

— El más importante…—susurré algo avergonzado haciendo chocar mi aliento contra la oreja de él. Seguía mirando a la nada, tocando sus labios y pensando quién sabe qué cosas. Como ya llevaba rato así decidí sacarlo de su trance.

— ¿Lelouch…?

— ¡déjame pensar! —Exclamó algo alterado, saliendo un poco del shock, yo reí un poco por lo bajo.

— ¿Porqué hiciste eso…? —cuestionó dando un suspiro y volviendo a la realidad.

— porque yo…—balbuceé. Ahora, me quebraría…¿Y si no corresponde mis sentimientos? Era lo mas seguro. Bajé la mirada.—¿Por qué tú…?—¿Estoy loco o cierta emoción se dibujó en su rostro?

— ¡Lelouch, no m importa si solo me ves como amigo, incluso si eres Zero o me odias…! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo como no tienes idea! —Exclamé decidido y armado de valor. Ahora ¿Qué será de mí…? Primero pareció perplejo y totalmente colorado, pero luego se rió, rió bastante a decir verdad… ¿Será burla? Ay de mí… que tragedia amar sin ser amado…(¡no sé ni porqué esto da risa!).

—Eres un baka… un verdadero baka…—suspiró aún riendo un poco y suspirando; realmente soy idiota…

— ¡oye! ¡Lelo…!— no terminé la frase, cuando sentí que se abrazaba a mí, aferrándose y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Este acto me sorprendió bastante. Luego subió su rostro hasta quedar frente al mío y me rodeó con sus brazos, rozó nuestros labios mientras sonreía felinamente y después recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Gracias… eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír…—cerro sus ojos y jugueteó con uno de mis cabellos enredándolo en su dedo. En ese momento lo comprendí… vaya que soy baka—Pero no me harás decirlo…— sonrió con esa sonrisa algo cruel y arrogante pero tan seductora y burlona.

— ¡Hun…!— Hice un puchero— Pero algún día tendrás que decirlo…— le miré retadoramente y luego besé su frente.

— Suzaku…

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo…—Susurró y antes de dejarme responder me calló con un beso.


End file.
